The invention covers a process as well as an appliance used to cut-off and/or strip at least one layer of a sheathing around a cable-like conductor.
The insulation stripping appliances available up to now have a considerable disadvantage in that at least one layer of a sheathing of a thin, very flexible cable-like conductor cannot be cut-off and/or stripped in an easy and rational way as such conductor end sections sag considerably when inserted into an insulation stripping appliance, which results in the fact that their initial positions cannot be defined precisely on the one hand, and on the other hand their free end cannot be used to actuate a stop and contact part to activate the insulation stripping appliance as this is usual with conductors which are fairly stable.